one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyn vs. Grovyle
Lyn of Fire Emblem (nominated by SherbertC) fights Grovyle of Pokemon (nominated by Psychomaster35). Who will advance past Round Two in the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction (Cue Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky-Time Gear, 0:00-0:33) As the vectors turned the X-Men into swiss cheese, it caught the attention of Lyn who was on her horse as she was scouting her new surroundings. Lyn: What is going on! While Lyn was heading into that direction, the mysterious man looked at Accelerator flew away from the Carnegie he left behind. ???: There is one hero gone, and without even breaking a sweat. He then noticed Lyn in the distance as he used the camera to both track and stalk what she was doing. Lyn noticed a green creature in the distance. Lyn: I don't know what that is, I will not take a chance. Lyn then pulled an arrow out of a quiver as she fired at Grovyle. The Grovyle turned his head as the arrow goes past him. (Cue Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum: Cynthia Theme (Remix), 0:46-0:54) Grovyle: GRRROOVV!!! Grovyle then begins to charge something in his mouth as Lyn tries to grab another arrow. WOMAN OR BEAST!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cue Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum: Cynthia Theme (Remix), 0:55-1:56) 60 The gecko pokemon created a green energy ball, which Lyn was able to avoid. Lyn would shoot an arrow and cut the distance between the two. This shocked the pokemon as he fell on his back. Lyn then tried to slash the monster to death, but the Grovyle used his wrist to block the attack, as the sword got closer to his face. 53 With a powerful slash, the Elwind infused sword sliced through Grovyle defense. He then shot a blast that sent the nomad back as Grovyle charged towards Lyn. However, his recklessness left him exposed as he was impaled by the nomad before being lifted into the air. 46 Grovyle had a horrifying scream as he tried to remove the sword from his torso. This was not a great idea as his hands also started to be cut up. Lyn knew she wounded her target and pulled out her bow. 40 Lyn: I hope you love metal. As she was about to shoot the pokemon, he used bullet seed. This surprised Lyn as she falls off her horse. Grovyle jumped and tried to slash with a leaf blade. However, with a dodge, she goes behind Grovyle and pulls her katana out of his body as he stutters backward as Lyn leaps back. 33 Lyn then pulled out her bow and started to fire rapidly. This threw the pokemon by surprise as he tried to counter this attack with a bullet seed. This plan was disastrous as the arrow fire overwhelmed the pokemon's attack. Grovyle then ducked into the obsidian rocks to survive the barrage. However, while he did not take any in vital areas, his tail looked like a pincushion. This caused the pokemon to try and bit his tongue to avoid his scream, but Lyn got off her horse and knew where he was. Lyn waited for Grovyle to appear. Sure enough, the gecko pokemon thought it was clear and was met with a sword slash to the stomach. 19 In retaliation, Grovyle slices with his leaf blade on Lyn's hand. Lyn held her arm as Grovyle extended his arms and grabbed Lyn and threw her around as he sent another barrage of bullet seeds. Despite her wound, Lyn sliced the projectiles to quell the attack. This is when she was greeted by a laser beam to the face. Lyn: The wind will guide me and my people. 12 Lyn: Elwind Lyn then charged as several of the projectiles turned green and sliced the Grovyle's arm into pieces. Even with his arms sliced off and in pain, Grovyle tried to send an energy ball at Lyn. Even with the ball being sized of Lyn's torso, it was sliced to dust by the magic. Lyn: AHHH!!! 1 Lyn's sword glows a green as she slices Grovyle in half with a blink of an eye. K.O. (Cut Music) As the green aurora around her sword disappears the two halves fell to the ground on top of each other. Lyn then cleaned her katana of blood as she looked at the light in the distance. Lyn: Maybe, I will come home from this nightmare. Lyn looked for food once again despite the environment showing a scarcity. Results ???: I am afraid you will not have that hope for long. With how many have fallen, I doubt you will survive this. Grovyle, your basic skills could not help you forever. This melee's winner is Lyn by Death!!! (Cue Winds Across the Plains) Winning Combatant: Lyn: 12 Grovyle: 1 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 11 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Lyn's path here!!